


For Us

by crest_of_bullshit9



Category: Air Gear
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crest_of_bullshit9/pseuds/crest_of_bullshit9
Summary: For Yayoi revelations come in the form of a day out with the Tool toul to members.





	For Us

**Author's Note:**

> some Yayoi introspection.  
> feels a little clunky in some parts, but hey, you don't get better without practice.

The air was full of yells and the sound of clanging yen as Yayoi anxiously looked around, surveying the various A-T parts. 

"It's important that you learn to distinguish between the quality of different parts" Konomi's ever cheerful voice said as she leaned forward to rest her head on Yayoi's shoulder, scanning over the display. Yayoi turned slightly to glance over at their third companion, Kana, who seemed more interested in what choices Yayoi would make than the hustle and bustle of the parts market.

With a sigh she turned back to the stand of wheel screw that she had been looking at before. In the few weeks it has been since the Gram Scale Tournament had concluded Yayoi had mustered up her resolve and asked Tool toul to for guidance in learning how to properly tune for Agito. 

That's the main reason they were here today, at a parts flea market. Despite their differences Yayoi has taken pretty well to tuning Agito, though she still had tons to work on, for them the bigger issue had been Yayoi's complete and utter lack of technical knowledge regarding A-Ts. Without Makigami-san there to guide her along and bridge the gaps between what Yayoi was feeling from Agito and what needed to be done to fix it like she had done in the inorganic net, Yayoi was left floundering. It was like having all the answers to a test but failing because you couldn't properly articulate them.

Yayoi hated it.

Every subsequent failure broke down what little confidence she had managed to develop after the first tuning of the Fang Regalia, - well that and Agito lack luster 'pep' talks.  
Akito had tried to soothe them but Yayoi's frustration, lack of knowledge and humiliation combined with Agito's general impatience and typically harshness had been a storm in the making. That storm had finally reached its climax when a particularly bad session had led to a screaming match between them, with Agito yelling out all her faults and how literally anyone would be a better option, then her responding with all the reasons no else would want to bother with him or his shitty attitude. The whole thing went on until Yayoi's elderly neighbor had banged the door thinking she had been in danger and Yayoi was forced into shoving Agito out the window to avoid being caught near naked with a boy in her room when she should have been studying.

'At least the look on his face when I pushed him had been pretty satisfying'

Though Yayoi did feel kinda of shitty after convincing her neighbor that all the yelling had probably just been her hearing aid acting up.

Anyway the whole thing culminated into 2 weeks of Agito being more irritable than usually and the novice tuner ignoring his general existence, which made his mood even worse. Eventually, when the rest of kogarasumaru stopped thinking this was funny, Akito had finally gotten annoyed enough to make them reconcile. That lasted a few weeks before Yayoi and Akito privately (or at least as privately as you could get when the guy you were talking to literally shared a body with the one you were avoiding) decided that Agito probably wasn't the best teacher and enlisting the help of toul tool too might be a better option, no matter how much it hurt Agito' s pride. 

The whole thing had been made infinitely easier by the friendship she had struck up with Kururu, the current pledge queen, but it all hadn't been all smooth sailing. Most of the Tool toul to members had been working at their craft for years and Yayoi was under no delusion to the fact that a few of them felt slighted that she, with literally no prior experience and only the barest idea of what tuning was, had become the Fang King's tuner, whether any of them liked it or not. From what the pink-haired girl had told her people had reacted similarly, if not worse, when Makigami-san had first recruited Kururu and she'd almost immediately become the top candidate to succeed her. HonestLy she couldn't blame them for feeling that way, after all it's not like Yayoi was any stranger to the immense jealousy that came from having your hard work beat out by sheer innate talent (Kururu) or by pure coincidence (herself), though some of their jealous stares, especially hako's had gotten to her at the beginning. Pausing to think Yayoi couldn't even remember the last time she'd been the target of someone's envy. 

'I'm so boring and forgettable, it's probably never happened' she thought briefly, her mind not lingering on it. Her own plainess wasn't exactly a new concept to Yayoi, and she'd liked to think the time in her life were she would have agonized bitterly over it had long since past. Unlike Hako and some of the other members, she had no problem being a generic mass produced part if it meant she could help.

'Anyway it didn't really matter' she thought snickering quietly to herself 'once they had gotten a taste of Agito attitude their envy had slipped more into pity to say the least' 

Pity was a feeling Yayoi was much more well-versed in dealing with anyway.

Forcing her mind back to the task at hand, Yayoi pointed out two different packages of A-T belts to the vendor. Usually Tool toul to members picked out their parts from the overflowing pile at the inner hub but an exception had been made as a learning experience for Yayoi and the other new members that had flocked to the team after the Tournament.  
‘Apparently we all tend to learn a lot faster when their own funds were on the line, go figure huh’. As he handed them to her to inspect Konomi's voice rang out from where her head was still perch on the other girls shoulder.

" Two different brands?" She said, long hair shifting into Yayoi's as she tilted her head to the side. Kana, who had moved forward, nodded and stared questioningly at Yayoi. 

Flustered the girl it question handed over the yen to the vendor and took the offered bag before answering.

" Um- this one is a new brand, you know from one of- of those companies who started making A-T parts after the tournament" she stammered out, and after the two other girls nodded she continued on," the current reviews have been saying it greatly improved jump capabilities and can handle more strain- um so-"

"You wanted to see if these babies could compensate the Fang Regalia taking up the additional space of the jump components" Konomi finished.

Slightly more confidant, Yayoi patted the small bag and continued on," Yeah, the other brand is the one Agito normally uses so if things don't turn out well I can quickly switch back"

Kana hummed, and Yayoi quickly turned her head to hear the other girls opinion, while Konomi shifted back just as fast to avoid the ponytails swinging her way. Kana though sweet and easily flustered, out of all the toul tool too members with the exception of Kururu, was the one Yayoi wanted to impress the most.

“ A tuners job is to bridge the gaps between riders and their A-Ts, and that goes double for those of us responsible for Kings and their highly specialized Regalias, so this is a pretty good starting point, Yayoi-san.”

"I agree, good thinking" Konomi added tugging them further through the crowds. 

Blushing at the approval and praise from the two high ranking girls, Yayoi let herself be pulled along.

"It's really not that great, any tuner swaps out parts for more effective ones when the chance comes along, right?"

The two girls looked back at her and for a moment Yayoi was taken aback by the oddly fond looks on their faces.

" The Yayoi who came to us 3 weeks ago wouldn't even have made that suggestion though" Kana pointed out. Yayoi opened her mouth to respond before pausing.

Thinking back, Kana was completely right.

'Back then I was so focused on not messing up and wasting their time that I just did exactly what they said' She recalled all the times she had used a part or action she knew wouldn't fit with Agito's way of doing things because more knowledgeable people had told her to or when Agito bullied her into it.

Seeing the realization on her face Konomi smiled.

"Looks like you finally got it" she stated as she looked down at a set of recoils "Your biggest issue as a tuner wasn't ever your lack of technical knowledge, that can easily be taught, - but your lack of confidence in the quality of your own choices " 

"As a king tuners, No as tuners in general we need to be innovative and that can't happen when you're not confident in your connection with your King and the decisions that you make regarding that " Kana continued.

"... I was letting you guys make decisions about the Fang Regalia when I'm the one out of us who knows Agito best" Yayoi finished, hanging her head in shame, thoughts running through her head.

'I'm so fucking stupid, so so stupid - I-I was honestly letting a bunch of people who Agito doesn't like or trust dictate his wings, all it would have taken for was one jealous girl or even a well meaning member to give me a part that wasn't compatible and Agito's wings-no not just Agito's but Akito's and Lind's wings as well, could have been clipped.’

"Nope!" Konomi's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, reaching forward to tip Yayoi face up, "Don't go getting down on yourself now, don't forget after all you're the tuner that that midget Fang King chose." 

"B-but-"

"No buts about it, even with his crap attitude you know tons of tuners would still jump at the chance to tune the Fang Regalia-"

"If knowing that there's literally hundreds of girls that Agito could and should've chosen over me and that they all could have probably done a better job is supposed to make me feel better it doesn't" Yayoi deadpanned.

"It should though. Despite the fact that you’re a novice who had nearly no knowledge about A-Ts and all the mistakes you've made you’re still the one Shark face chose and continues to choose as his tuner, tell me that doesn't mean something?"

Yayoi was about to retort when a memory resurfaced in her mind. It was of back at the beginnings of Kogarasumaru, when any opinions she had of Agito and Akito was stll coloured by the viciousness and the bloodshed of their first meeting, even as she tentatively tried to accept them. When the gap between them and the temporarily dethroned Fang King had still been like a chasm too big to even think of crossing with their fragile wings and yet-

And yet they had done it, and even more surprising Agito had met them halfway. Whether he'd ever admit it, they'd all earned not only Agito's trust but also his weird brand of hardheaded affection. 

Yayoi smiled, regardless of Agito's words, his actions showed exactly how much faith he put in her figuring this out. Like how he had never verbalized any apology for that huge fight, (nor had she, they were both too stubborn) but he had carried her training and track bags home for her after the fact. 

'Whether or not I think I deserve that trust doesn't matter, he's already given it so I can't let him down' 

'For all the times Agito protected everyone's fragile wings..'

'I can at least do this for him'

Something must have changed on her face because the second that wave of resolve settled on her, Kana smiled sweetly while Konomi cheered and threw an arm around each of them.

'And I can definitely do this for me'


End file.
